Wyvern AR.
Wyvern Aeronautical Research (Abbreviated to Wyvern AR.) are an Icelandic Anti-Gravity research and racing team formed by David Mendel and led by his son and director of operations; Alex Mendel. The team first appeared on the racing scene during the FX-350 with a unique approach to racing, favouring to modify Jet Aircraft into racing machines to make themselves stand out from other teams. The team also experiments with different technologies to raise the performance of their craft and also created a device that could negate the effects of external forces in the XAF-72 project and the Z.O.E Project. History Origins (2190-2209) Wyvern Aeronautical Research was founded in 2209 by David Mendel, a former engineer of Feisar's development team. At a young age David followed closely the events of the F9000. His father was a AG racer for Feisar but had little limelight during the league so not many knew about him, unfortunately for David his father was involved in the Temtesh Bay disaster and was killed in the destruction. Outraged by the increasing violence in the sport David vowed to the ideals of Pierre Belmondo and Van-uber to bring back the purity of racing and to destroy any team wishing to re-establish the ideals of Overtel and Tigron. After the funeral of his father, David inherited his fathers collection of antique military jet fighters and warbirds of the 20th and 21st century. David always had a soft spot in his heart for such aircraft and organised numerous memorial events to bring back the limelight on such warbirds. David saw the collection as a chance to create a new team and enter AG racing. By discussing his plans and ideals with teams such as Auricom and the former Van-uber teams, David manage to secure a financial backing to finally create his new team. Keeping the team native to his home country of Iceland he decided to also prove the little Island was just as advanced as today's super powers. The team enjoyed great success during their time with multiple financial backings being earned from the Icelandic AG commission and other teams. The team also quickly earned a large fanbase, especially within their home country. The team also experimented with various types of technology for racing such as Zone Fiber glass chassis's, AI technology and Super-aircraft. Wyvern AR. also enjoyed great success in the AGRC with many wins secured thanks to the new technology and skilled pilots they had, this gave them a reputation for being one of the best teams to appear on the racing scene in recemt years. This success lasted for many years making Wyvern AR. the most successful AG division that Iceland had ever seen. However due to changes in the AGRC in early 2210 which would then become the F12000, the team saw a decline in employee morale and financial support. The Icelandic AG commision withdrew there financial support to the team as they did not believe that the teams current racing style would prove successful in the new and more violent league. Events also leading to this such as the murder of the team's lead engineer saw David take a sharp drop in his ability to continue leading the team and most engineers began to leave meaning many projects that were being developed were scrapped. With the team losing support and morale, David made a controversial decision. Disbandment (Early 2210) The team disbanded during the rise of the F12000 due to the self conflict of David Mendel's concern for the safety of his team and the loss of financial support. The craft and team name were given to the Icelandic Anti-gravity Research Committee to keep the technology being used and prevent the ultimate redundancy of the racing craft. Several months after the team disbanded, David Mendel was encountered by reporters where he delivered a message signalling the teams return: "Wyvern AR was disbanded to avoid conflict with the F12000, we have on several occasions lost members of the crew and I could not allow anymore to die under my supervision for I can no longer live with the burden of losing more close ones. Iceland's AG projects now belong to the government and committee of anti-gravity research and thus all the ships we used to race now belong to the Icelandic AG research and development centre. I myself have retired from all things related to AG-racing and do not plan on reforming the team under my leadership. That is final! But one day the dragons will return... Faster... Stronger... Reformed." Re-establishment (Mid 2210) During the annual Iceland AG convention, Wyvern AR.'s return was announced by a new director of operations known as Alex Mendel; the son of David and were going to compete in the F12000 under new leadership. The return was spread across the world in a matter of hours with the new generation of Racing machine under the "WYV" designation was revealed during the convention. Alex vows to keep the team to its roots but is trying to expand the team to beyond what it once was to ensure they can compete in the latest league. Changing the team livery, racing style and its main theme, the return has become a controversial stand point. As of this moment nobody knew that David had a son or how he managed to acquire the team name back from Iceland's AG commission. It is also unknown what has happened to David or where he is but speculations are arising but none are uncomfirmed at of this time. Appearance, Evolution & Stats Wyvern AR. uses modified F-14 Tomcats for racing that excel in all areas except for usually poor shield technology, this is due to the nature of the older chassis and older armour of the craft which are not designed for the combat racing of the AG racing league. However they provide lightweight designs that are fast and highly agile with great acceleration making these ships specialized for reaching and maintaining first place as quickly as possible. Trivia * The team's name is based on the X-02 Wyvern from the Ace Combat series. In addition, the ZOE system is also based on something from Ace Combat, Zone of Endless. Additionally the idea for the team using converted aircraft came from the F-Zero GX series of games where the character James McCloud converted his combat plane into a racing machine * Wyvern AR. was created by Jake Nadin (aka Snakenator1) in a topic about user generated WipEout teams in WipEout Zone. * In mythical history the word "Wyvern" is the name of a creaure with a dragon's head and wings; a reptilian body; two legs; and a barbed tail. Category:Teams